


Everything's Aflame, All Aglow

by pixiewaltz



Category: VIXX
Genre: Adultery, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, kind of PWP, shot gun blowjob lmao, subtle mention of hongbin having pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewaltz/pseuds/pixiewaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was loud with deafening sounds from nearby club and honks and people chattering; too much neon lights on the billboard displaying ads in the skyscrapers illuminating the inky black sky but all Hakyeon could hear was the constant breathing of Hongbin’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Aflame, All Aglow

Making out in the rooftop of a bar downtown at 2 am wasn’t in Hakyeon’s list per se but here he is; ignoring the odd smell of the vehicle’s waste on the polluted air and cigarette they’ve been smoking and instead focusing on how tight Hongbin’s grip is on his hair. His lower lip is badly chapped and he tastes like cherry gin and smoke and a little bit like himself; it was an oddly satisfying taste – and he loves the sounds he made from the back of his throat and how nice the fabric of Hongbin’s jeans felt against his crotch. 

“That was really unexpected,” Sighing contently as the younger’s warm breath puffs out into a small amused laugh, Hakyeon had his thumb drawing circles on his cheek — eyes glued to his tired eyes; he can see his own vague reflection on his clear eyes. His face was greasy and he still has his bb cream and thin coral eyeshadow on his eyelids but he smells so nice and his clothes somehow didn’t smell like the smoke, and that’s what Hakyeon likes about Hongbin and his cleanliness. 

“I’m glad they we’re here before any of the members,” Hongbin speaks with a hint of wit, his fingers now clasped together with Hakyeon’s. “…I miss you so much hyung,” 

A chuckle. “You’re just away from me for ten hours,” he said, leaning down to kiss the tip of Hongbin’s nose. The younger wasn’t agreed with him though – there was an apparent disapproval in the shape of a cute frown on his ridiculously symmetrical face. 

“It’s not just the ten hours, hyung. How often did we see each other in the past two weeks?” 

“I know—but we’re both busy and none of us actually have time for this.” 

“That’s why we’re here,” Hongbin’s tone was victorious and Hakyeon smiled in response. 

The past three weeks were hell – he juggled between radio and mc and lots more of individual schedule then he straight up to joins his members for the group practice. He had no time to rest for his own good let alone to let himself cuddled and kissed by his younger boyfriend – and though Hongbin understands because he was busy himself, text and calls and facetime weren’t enough. 

So when he found Hongbin appeared out of nowhere in the airport, wearing the leather jacket and ripped jeans he loved to see on him but with a tired face behind the steering wheel, he felt so relieved. He said he borrowed the company’s car and Hakyeon gave him full mouthed kiss right after he jumped inside the car. The rooftop of a private owned bar wasn’t the best place they could find to be alone — but they were both drunk and tipsy and missed each other a lot and Hongbin wasn’t sure he can drive them home safely. 

The night was loud with deafening sounds from nearby club and honks and people chattering; too much neon lights on the billboard displaying ads in the skyscrapers illuminating the inky black sky but all Hakyeon could hear was the constant breathing of Hongbin’s. 

“You’re so warm, hyung.” Hongbin’s voice was low and raspy and it was so hard to breathe when the tip of his tongue laps on Hakyeon’s upper lip and his fingers pushed him further back to the wall. Hakyeon grunted, whispering, “Go slow on me,” which Hongbin complied with; trailing the outline of his jaw and his neck with his warm tongue softly. 

“We got all the day for ourselves anyway,” Hongbin chuckled, tucking his hair behind his ear before leaning down to kiss his cheek – then the bridge of his nose then his wet lips. Hakyeon’s whimper melts along with their intertwined tongues as Hongbin’s kisses go deeper and messier; he accidentally bumps his lower lip with Hakyeon’s front teeth but that doesn’t stop his fingers from trying to unbuckle his jeans. 

Hongbin’s hair was soft and silkily smooth when Hakyeon’s fingers touch it, yanking it hard the way Hongbin likes it; his moan was loud and delicious, breathe tugged on the edge of his throat as Hakyeon slides in his knee inbetween his legs for his needy boyfriend to hump on – and he feels so hard that Hakyeon couldn’t kept his mouth closed for too long.

Sealing the gap between them with a kiss, Hakyeon’s fingers slide inside Hongbin’s already loose jeans; he gasped inside the kiss when Hakyeon’s pinky flicks the tip of his cock, wet and slick with precome. He pulls back from the kiss just to hear the word rolls out from his mouth and his heart aches with yearns and needs when Hongbin breathlessly says his name in each slow stroke. He’s so pretty – pale cheeks tinted with bright shade of red, hair messy and hips bucking, asking for more. 

Hakyeon leans in to Hongbin’s ear, whispering, “You look so pretty, baby,” fingers now bobbing ever so slowly on his cock, earning a frustrated grunt from the younger. 

“Hyung, go faster, please…” He pleads, palm over Hakyeon’s own and guides his fingers to pump him faster; the look he have on his face when the pace was just right, when his lidded-eyes met his own, makes him feel like countless of fireworks are being lit together inside his stomach and Hakyeon just couldn’t go on with the steady pace anymore. 

Everything was too much; the wind was too cold and the light was too bright, the sound of the deafening stereo too loud and Hongbin discarded his jeans and briefs too fast – Hakyeon loved the feeling of his skin against Hongbin’s warm one and how they don’t even care that it’s almost dawn. It took no time for Hakyeon to overpower him, pushing him against the wall. His tongue trails the veins on Hongbin’s neck and went further down, occasionally leaves marks on his pale skin – he was so beautiful quivering under him like this and he is all _his_. 

“Ah, Hakyeon-hyung…” 

Even the sounds he made were beautiful; so beautiful that Hakyeon needed to take it all from his mouth, thumb smearing the wetness leaking from the tip of Hongbin and he was so satisfied when he hums inside the endless kisses. His head was spinning around so fast; the grip on his hair as he leaves purplish blotch on his inner thigh was vigorous and painful but he didn’t care – he loves it when he giggles, saying that it tickles when he kisses his thighs and he loves it when his thighs trembling with needs when Hakyeon’s lips teasingly licks around his erect shaft. 

But what he loves the most was how delicious he tastes like; sweet and bitter and familiar. 

Hakyeon traces through the underside of his cock, fingers enveloping his shaft and pumps him and left him breathless; he bucks his hips to thrust on Hakyeon’s mouth, manicured nails scratching his soft skin too harshly that it left him winced – he stopped giving Hongbin a head when he saw the bright red blood trickling down from the vertical scars contrasting his pale skin, upset. 

“…I hate seeing you hurting yourself,” Hakyeon said, lapping the blood with the tip of his tongue and ease the pain with kisses. Hongbin convinced him that he was okay but Hakyeon had to make sure — so he put both of his arms on hold, tying them with the plaid shirt he wore. 

“Hyung, I’m fine. I-“ Hongbin protested, cheeks blushing harder and Hakyeon didn’t know that he could turn redder than this but he did, “I like… this all…” 

Hakyeon’s chest tightens with affection at how adorable his Hongbin is; he kisses his forehead and collarbone, letting him breathe. He kissed Hakyeon first, chest heaving as his lips crashed on Hakyeon’s. His fingers struggled to unhook Hakyeon’s jeans, rubbing the hard cock from the outside and it sets him aglow – but Hakyeon stopped his fingers from slipping inside his jeans. 

“Hey babe, let me do all the work tonight,” Hongbin frowned again; but he left kisses all over Hakyeon’s face and smiled when he sees him gets down on his knees. 

“Oh my god, hyung…” 

Hongbin was wetter and harder when Hakyeon’s mouth took him up again, left hand pressing on his hips and another holding his wrist. His breathe were uneven and words intelligible; it was when his thighs started to tremble tremendously that Hakyeon knows it won’t take a long time before he came undone – he was right. 

It was so pretty and pleasing; Hongbin came all inside Hakyeon’s mouth with his name on his pretty lips, sweat trickling down from his damp hair and his glistening cheek reflecting the bright neon ads. Hakyeon kissed the marks he made on his thighs before kissing him full on the lips, not caring about how Hongbin is still busy fixing his pants – he didn’t protest and kissed him back harder. 

They smoked two more cigarettes and laying down on the hard surface, Hongbin all nuzzled in Hakyeon’s arm, watching the stars twinkling and listen to their own slowing down heartbeats molding in with the sound of the traffic when Hongbin jolts awake, asking, “What time is it?” 

Hakyeon lazily checks his phone, “Almost four,” 

“Shit, we gotta go hyung I need to return the company’s car.” Hakyeon whined. He doesn’t feel like going anywhere – nobody came into this rooftop anyway, they can be there all day long and leave the things revolving around them aside. 

Hongbin draws circles on Hakyeon’s left cheek, leaning down to kiss his forehead, “I will take care of your hard-on once we arrived in the dorm.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my very first full nc17 fic haha... dies... it was a very quick thing i made because i was emo? and then i remember they went back from japan //almost// together and whoohoo this scenario could work! /__\ anyway thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this ^^ 
> 
> also, all comments are welcomed~!


End file.
